


The Absurd Plan to get Amity Blight a Girlfriend

by vanilla107



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, amity gets angry with her siblings for flirting with her crush, but they are just trying to help, edric and emira are attractive and they know it, luz blushes a lot, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “You’re late Mittens. Caught up at school like the teacher’s pet you are?” Edric teased and she rolled her eyes.“I was hanging out with my friends. I have a life outside of school you know,” Amity huffed before a book fell out of her bag and the twins stared at it.It was the latest Azura the Good Witch novel and she quickly picked it up and shoved it back into her bag.“So…hanging out means Azura book club? With Luz huh?” Emira winked and she gritted her teeth.“We’re just friends and happen to like the same books. Leave it alone.”“We never said anything about you two being more than friends…right Ed?”
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 36
Kudos: 601





	1. A plan is concocted...

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Edric and Emira try to help their sister get a girlfriend...emphasis on try.

“Edric?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you noticed Mittens acting...different lately?”

It was an overcast Friday afternoon and the Blight twins were at home, avoiding the boiling rain that was supposed to hit in the next 15 minutes. Emira had just finished her homework, for once deciding to do it early than last minute and had come downstairs to find her brother on the chaise lounge reading.

Edric looked up and raised an eyebrow at his sister, a smirk forming on his lips.

“I assume you’re talking about how she acts with Luz…then yes. I have noticed.”

Emira giggled and sat down next to him, her golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

“We have to use this opportunity! Mittens threatened me earlier this week for cutting class and it’s been a while since we’ve teased her,” she said as she tossed her plait over her shoulder.

“Well we were a little harsh with the whole diary incident to be fair…”

“And that was weeks ago, Ed! I think it’s time to have a little fun and who knows…maybe Amity will finally loosen up a little if she had a girlfriend?”

At that moment, Amity walked into the house, barely dodging the boiling rain that started to hit the roof, and an automatic shield was resurrected around the house.

“Almost got caught,” she mumbled, and her siblings looked at her in curiosity.

“You’re late Mittens. Caught up at school like the teacher’s pet you are?” Edric teased and she rolled her eyes.

“I was hanging out with my friends. I have a life outside of school you know,” Amity huffed before a book fell out of her bag and the twins stared at it.

It was the latest Azura the Good Witch novel and she quickly picked it up and shoved it back into her bag.

“So…hanging out means Azura book club? With _Luz_ huh?” Emira winked and she gritted her teeth.

“We’re just friends and happen to like the same books. Leave it alone.”

“We never said anything about you two being more than friends…right Ed?”

“That’s right Em…so that leaves the question…”

They looked at their sister, smirking, who had gone a deep shade of red before running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. They laughed before Edric sat up straight and slammed his book shut.

“Okay Em, I’m in. Let’s get Mittens a girlfriend.”

* * *

Monday came and it was a new school week. Edric and Emira had spent the entire weekend plotting on what they would do exactly to irritate Amity and they were ready.

They both knew Luz read and wrote fanfiction and that meant cheesy tropes, cliché gestures and flirting. Their plan was perfect and designed to rile their younger sister off the wall.

There was ten minutes before school started and the two entered the building nodding towards each other before Edric set off in the direction of Luz’s locker.

He spotted her, surprisingly alone, and struggling to her her books out of her locker.

“C’mon! You. Were. Working. Perfectly. Yesterday!” she heaved as she wrestled with the locker but it only bit down harder on the books.

“Hey Luz, let me help!” he said cheerfully, and she looked up at him, out of breath.

“Mornin’ Edric! I don’t know…no matter how much I tickle it, it just won’t…”

She trailed off as he leaned against her locker and tickled it gently before her books were presented to her.

“How did you do that-?” she asked as she picked up her books and turning to face him.

“You gotta be gentle Luz. A gentle touch is exactly what everyone needs from time to time,” he said smoothly, and watched as her eyes crinkled in confusion as well as curiosity.

He inwardly cheered before spotting the head of bright mint hair walking towards them. Amity hadn’t seen them yet and he had to act quickly.

“Where are your friends? I thought they’d be here,” he asked, as she packed each book into her satchel.

“Willow has a practical plant exam and she wanted to be at class early to prepare and Gus is sick today. Amity said she’d meet me before class starts so I think she’ll be here in a couple minutes.”

Edric could clearly see Amity now and from his peripheral vision, saw her facial expression turn sour when she saw him with Luz.

Now it was time to strike.

He read in a manga at the library that usually the female protagonist was cornered by her love interest against the lockers. He wasn’t sure if it would work on Luz or if it would have the desired effect, but he thought he’d give it a shot.

“Well I’m happy I could help with your little locker problem. Remember Luz-” He leaned forward and firmly planted a hand against her locker, blocking her from exiting and gave her a wink, “-A gentle touch is what everyone needs from time to time.”

He could hear her sharp intake of breath and saw how she avoided eye contact with him, but the undeniable blush rising to her cheeks showed that what he had done worked. He waited a couple seconds before cocking his head to the side, Luz laughing nervously.

"You'll remember that...right?" he said softly. 

“Y-yeah…I will,” she managed to say before he stepped back, the moment broken, and he walked down the corridor.

“Bye Luz! Have a good day!” he called and grinned when he saw Amity run to Luz's side.

She glared at him before he turned at a corner and went to class.

* * *

“So…how did it go? Did everything go as planned?” Emira squealed as they worked on an illusion together, being careful to keep her voice down.

“It went perfectly. Luz was alone which made it easier and Mittens looked furious. You should’ve been there because her face was priceless!”

“Well, it’s my turn after class and I can’t wait!”

“Make it subtle. I already feel like Mittens is on to us.”

“Seriously? But you only had one moment with Luz!”

“You know how she is. Little Miss Jumpy when we’re around her friends. It’s probably because we embarrass her so much,” Edric murmured.

“Yeah…maybe we should give it a rest?” Emira said softly.

They looked at each other before snorting with laughter.

“Nah!” they said in unison before completing their illusion.

The bell rung and their teacher nodded at their illusion allowing them to leave.

“Okay Em, you’re up. Don’t disappoint me!” he said.

Emira made her way to the courtyard and waited for a few minutes.

She knew that Luz had Potions before lunch and that she would be exiting the class opposite her. She also knew Amity would be walking to her locker to fetch her Abomination books so she would be in plain sight of what was going to unfold.

She hummed with excitement before seeing the class door open and watched Luz walk out, coughing with her other classmates. There was smoke coming from the classroom and Emira stared in confusion. Clearly, she would have to improvise her plan a little to match the situation.

“Luz!” she yelled, and the brunette looked up before making her way over to her.

“Hey Emira. Wow, it is bright outside,” she winced as she covered her eyes.

“What happened? You’re all covered with soot and smoke!” the twin exclaimed before getting napkin from her bag, grabbing Luz’s hand, sitting her down by the fountain and wiping her cheeks.

Emira spotted Amity walking across the courtyard and thanks to how the courtyard was built, it echoed, causing Luz’s loud voice to be heard by any passing students. She saw Amity’s head look up from her book when she heard the human’s voice and Emira concentrated on Luz, not wanting her sister to see that she was looking for a reaction.

“Weirdly enough, it wasn’t me this time! One of the guys at the back’s potions ended up backfiring a second before the bell rang and we couldn’t find the door because of all the smoke. But guess who could do wind magic and get everyone out of there? This girl!” she said, pointing to herself and Emira giggled.

She could understand why Amity liked her.

Luz was funny, charming and so much more laid back than her younger sister was, but the determination was still there to learn how to be a powerful witch.

They were perfect for each other.

“You’re getting better every single day Luz. I’m proud of you. I know that’s something Eda would say but…”

She wiped Luz’s forehead and booped her on the nose.

“You are going to be a great witch, cutie.”

She saw the red blush bloom on Luz’s face, and she smiled.

“Well, I better get going to class and you should too. I know you have a busy day ahead of you.”

“How…how do you know that?” Luz asked, curiously.

Emira cast a quick glance at her sister, who was standing dead still and watching every movement.

“Oh, Amity mentioned it to Ed and I over the weekend. She sounded worried about you and your stress levels, but we assured her that you would be fine. She seemed a little calmer after that. She really does care about you Luz,” she added with a small smile and watched in satisfaction at the blush deepening in colour.

“That’s really nice of her but she doesn't need to worry about me,” Luz said with a smile and Emira grinned.

With Amity watching them she knew exactly what to do next.

“Oh, there she is! You can thank her now if you want? Friends do that right?” she offered, and Luz wasted no time in running towards Amity’s direction and wrapping her in a hug.

“Luz! What are you doing?” Amity exclaimed and even from the distance, Emira could tell her sister’s face was bright red.

“Amity! It’s so sweet you care about my health, but I’ll be okay. I prepared sufficiently for today to pass my tests and all that but it’s really sweet you care so much!” she said.

Amity was too dumbstruck to answer but Luz was hugging her, and she liked being hugged so she let it happen.

She was about to send a glare to her sister but when she looked around the courtyard, Emira was gone.

* * *

“Ed, I wish I had taken a picture of her face! I don’t know why we didn’t think of this before!” she laughed as they walked outside and sat down in the sun.

They were supposed to be in their last class for the day, but they were tired from class as well as their antics and decided to cut class instead. Emira sighed as she illusioned a pair of sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

“She looked like a bright red strawberry ready to explode-”

“ _What_ do you two think you’re doing?” a familiar voice came from behind them.

“Mittens! Gasp, are you cutting class?” Edric asked.

“No, I’m here to tell you two to back off Luz,” she growled and Emira smirked.

“Oh? And why’s that? We’re just being friendly.”

“No, you’re not! I saw you at her locker this morning Ed and Em, you knew exactly what you were doing when you-”

“-When I booped her nose and told her that you cared about her?” Emira interrupted and she watched Amity’s eyes widen in horror.

“You did _what?”_ she screeched, and they rolled their eyes at her overreaction.

“I mean…it’s not like you don’t care about her so really…we’re doing you a favour Mittens,” Ed shrugged but the mirth in his eyes was there.

“ _No._ Don’t you dare interfere with my friends! Luz doesn’t deserve to be manipulated into your little games.”

“Okay…fine,” Emira said as she took her sunglasses off and placed them on top of her head and Ed looked at his twin sister in shock.

“But Em-!”

“-No Edric…Amity’s right. We shouldn’t interfere and stop teasing Luz. We’re sorry Amity. We’ll cease our teasing and leave you be.”

Amity blinked at her response and nodded slowly.

“Oh…okay. I’ll be heading back to class…bye.”

They watched her leave and Edric stared at his sister.

“Em! What was that about? What about our plans for the rest of the week-?”

She lifted her sunglasses off her head back to her eyes and laid back down.

“I lied. I just wanted her to leave us alone and look! She’s gone. If I hadn’t stunned her like that, she probably would’ve dragged us to Principal Bump for cutting class. Now we can enjoy half an hour to ourselves and we can still implement our plan!” she smiled.

Edric chuckled and laid back down on the grass, “And it’s not like we’re trying to ruin her chances with Luz!”

“Yeah, we’re being good siblings by helping our sister with her crush!”

They looked at the clouds and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“This week is going to be very interesting indeed.”


	2. Roses for Luz

“Hey Emira…I was thinking that we should change up our strategy a little,” Edric said when they got home that afternoon.

“What do you mean? We planned everything already,” Emira said as she flopped onto the chaise lounge.

“Well now that we’ve ‘promised’ Mittens that we’ll back off, I think we should…physically at least. I know that we only were supposed to do this on Thursday, but I think she’ll be suspicious if we try any physical contact tomorrow,” he explained, and she sighed.

“Okay fine. We don’t want this falling through, so we’ll do this one change for her,” she said, “What are we doing then?”

“I thought we’d swap tomorrow’s plans for Thursday’s.”

“Thursday? Hmmm…that means that-” her eyes widened.

“Em? What’s wrong?”

“The flowers! We can’t order flowers of the size we wanted for tomorrow! It’s impossible!”

Edric closed his eyes and thought for a moment before smiling.

“Wait, I have an idea!”

“Let’s hear it,” Emira mumbled.

“What if we spoke to Willow? Luz and Amity’s friend? She does plant magic and she’s strong! She could do it!”

Emira paused for a moment and she grinned.

“Surprisingly…that idea doesn’t suck Ed! Okay, but how do we convince her to do flowers of that size without raising suspicion? We have to think of a good enough reason for her to make flowers for Luz.”

“It’s not Luz’s birthday anytime soon…actually I don’t know when her birthday is and none of the special holidays are coming up… _ugh_ why does this have to be so hard!” Edric said resting his head on his hand.

“Wait…when did Luz start attending Hexside?” Emira asked and Edric drew a circle before a calendar illusion appeared in his hands.

“It says here…roughly a month ago. Why? Can we celebrate that?”

“Well she’s attended a month at Hexside so we can celebrate a month at Hexside! We don’t know how long Luz is supposed to be here so that’s a reason to celebrate!”

Edric raised his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulders.

“That works for me. I don’t have any other ideas so let’s go with that one.”

“Great! We just need to find Willow and ask her!”

* * *

They ran back to school and to the green house. They knew Willow hung out there sometimes after school, but they weren’t hopeful either. She was Luz’s friend, not theirs and for all they knew, she could’ve gone home but to their relief, she was there, watering her plants.

"Hey Willow!" Edric said and she jumped in surprise.

She turned to face them before cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey Edric and Emira…um...what are you doing here?" she asked, and they smiled at her. 

“We have a favour to ask,” Edric responded and she looked at them warily.

"No, I'm not going to create plant bombs for you," Willow said flatly and she turned back to her flowers.

The twins cringed, remembering how Boscha stole some of Willow's special seeds two weeks ago and mixed them with one of her exploding potions. That day had been nearly disastrous for Hexside, with plants growing randomly around the school before exploding, but Principal Bump managed to stop it and suspended Boscha for two weeks. 

"Wait, we don't want plant bombs! Well actually those do sound pretty cool-" Edric said but Emira pushed him aside.

"It's for Luz and you're the only person who we know could do it."

Willow turned around slowly, exhaled and adjusted her glasses.

“What favour?”

The twins were aware of how Amity broke off her friendship with the girl years ago, but never knew any details. They didn’t know how it all happened and what had changed until they asked Amity about it a few weeks ago after they caught her having lunch with Willow.

After Amity explained what had transpired between them, they couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

Emira and Edric always had each other, so there was never an urgent need to make friends and when they did, it was coincidence that those friends ended up being from families that their parents approved of.

Amity had just been unlucky.

They had decided to keep Amity’s rekindled friendship with Willow a secret from their parents.

"Well you see the thing is, it’s Luz's one-month anniversary at Hexside tomorrow and it's a Blight family tradition to celebrate! We usually get a huge bouquet of flowers, but our order got cancelled last minute!" lied Emira.

"Yeah, apparently there was an infestation and the pesticide was not flower friendly," Edric nodded, "So, we're asking if you could do us a huge favour and make some flowers with your plant magic? We've called other flower stores but it's impossible to get an order that huge in time for tomorrow."

“A Blight family tradition to celebrate the first month attending Hexside? Amity never mentioned that when we were kids,” Willow said, an unsure look on her face.

“Yep, a tradition! We usually get them when were really young because ‘first day of magic school in the baby class’ and all that but because Luz only started recently, we thought it would be a nice gesture to make her feel more welcome. Amity probably doesn't remember her bouquet.”

Willow thought for a moment before smiling.

"That's really sweet of you two! I'd be happy to help. Is there anything specific you'd want me to do?"

The twins grinned before showing them a sketch of what they had given to the previous florist. 

"We know plant magic can be hard to control since it is nature and all but if you could do this, we'd be in debt to you," Emira said as she handed her the sketch.

Willow looked at their sketch and adjusted her glasses before taking in a deep breath. 

"It's definitely something I've never done and quite complicated. It will take me some time, but I'll give it a try. No promises that it will work though!" she quickly added.

They thanked her before sitting back and letting her work her magic. They watched her first couple attempts fail before it started taking shape.

Half an hour later, they were bored and Edric had started to make mini plant illusions while Emira scrolled through her Penstagram.

“Done!” Willow announced and they jumped up so they could see her work.

She presented them the extravagant bouquet and their jaws dropped at the final product. It was a large creation made of plaited vines, silver fern and red roses wrapped in floral tape with a silver bow around it.

"I know these aren’t the exact flowers you wanted but I felt since it's for Luz...I added a little bit of human flare. Boiling Isles flowers can be a little harsh on the eyes and Luz mentioned how much she was missing roses the other day, so I've been researching and practicing how to grow them. I removed the thorns and I added the Boiling Isles silver fern you wanted and the vines as too your instructions." 

"Willow...this exceeded our expectations! Thank you! It's gorgeous! This is so much better than the other flowers we initially planned," Emira gasped as she felt the soft petals. 

“What do red roses mean? They smell beautiful,” Edric asked, inhaling the scent.

“Red roses specifically mean love but if that’s not the message you’d like to bring across I could change them to something else if you want-”

“No! It’s perfect!” Edric said quickly and Emira marveled at the flowers.

Edric looked at his sister, amazement in his eyes before turning back to plant witch. 

"We must pay you for your services," he began, and Willow lifted both her hands. 

"Oh no, it's okay! It's for Luz after all and she deserves it. I’m happy you asked me for help."

"Have you ever thought of running your own floral shop when you graduate?" Emira inquired. 

"I mean...I have thought about it but...I don't know. I love plant magic, but I don't know the first thing to running a business."

"Willow, you'd be great! Just think about it."

"I guess I could give it a try...maybe do some commissions for the school first?"

"That's the spirit! Now we going to leave this here and tomorrow morning we’ll put it in her locker. She's going to be so surprised!"

* * *

“Be quiet Emira! We don’t want to get caught!” Edric grumbled and she tried to hold in her laughter.

It was Tuesday and they were cutting class so that they could put the bouquet into Luz’s locker before lunch.

“Okay, I think we managed to get it in without damaging it as well as the locker,” Emira whispered and Edric nodded before he gently tickled the locker and it opened its mouth, growling at the bouquet it's mouth.

“We know those flowers are a hassle, but they will be removed shortly,” he whispered to the locker and the locker seemed to sigh before closing its mouth.

The bell screamed for lunch and they quickly walked away from the locker so that they could watch the scenario play out in front of them. After a few minutes, students began filling up the corridor to swap books from their locker or make their way to the cafeteria.

“Look! Look! There’s Luz with Amity and Willow!” Emira pointed as the three students walked to their lockers.

They watched Luz laugh at something their sister said and noticed that Amity's cheeks went red and she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Damn, Mittens has got it _bad_. How does Luz not see it?” Emira snickered.

“She’s probably so caught up with wanting to be a witch, she doesn’t notice,” Edric said and gripped his sister’s wrist as Luz tickled her locker, "Look! She's opening it!"

Luz let out a scream when the bouquet fell into her hands and the rest of the students in the corridor turned to look at the commotion. It took the girl a couple seconds to realise that she was holding flowers before she gasped and raised them to her face and breathed in their scent.

_“Roses?”_ she squealed before noticing a tiny card sticking out the bouquet.

Whispers came from the other students and she read the card and her cheeks were bright red.

“Who’s it from Luz?” Willow asked before spotting the twins and giving them a small smile.

“It’s from Edric and Emira! It’s a gift to celebrate my first month here!” she giggled before smelling the roses again.

“What?” Amity asked before looking at the card, “A Blight family tradition? We don’t have a-”

Edric and Emira sensed that Amity would blow their cover and made their way towards the group.

“-Luz! We see you got our gift!” Emira said and Luz looked up before smiling widely.

“Amity could you hold these? I need to thank Edric and Emira,” she said as she handed her friend the bouquet.

Luz ran up to them and hugged them both and they smirked at Amity, who had an expression of disbelief and confusion on her face.

“These are so thoughtful you two! Roses are my favourite! How did you know?” she asked as she pulled away.

“A lucky guess,” Edric said.

“Only the most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful human in the Boiling Isles,” Emira said as she winked at Luz.

They cast a glance at their sister who looked outraged.

“Edric. Emira. Can we talk?” she asked, each word dripping with anger as she handed back the roses to Luz.

The twins grinned before excusing them from Willow and Luz and followed Amity down the corridor, out of earshot from her friends.

“What is this?” Amity hissed, gesturing to Luz who was still sniffing the roses.

“Just a gift, baby sister,” Emira said.

“We know how hard Luz has been working and we wanted to do something nice…can’t we do something nice for a classmate?” Edric asked and Amity shifted uneasily before narrowing her eyes.

"She's not your classmate! You're two years ahead of us!"

"Okay then, we wanted to do something nice for a friend," Emira smiled.

“What are your intentions? I told you to back off yesterday!”

"Intentions? Seriously, Amity we're just trying to be nice!" Edric said in exasperation. 

“Amity! We’re trying to do something nice for once and this is your reaction? We thought you’d appreciate us liking your friends but clearly not,” Emira said frowning, frustration in her voice.

“I…I just…” Amity trailed off, looking down in embarrassment.

“Mittens. We said we’d back off yesterday and we planned the roses a few weeks back. It would’ve been a waste of money and flowers if we cancelled it,” murmured Edric and Amity seemed to shrink into herself before sighing.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted. I’m so used to you two messing with me and now that Luz is here…it’s just hard to know what your angle is,” Amity mumbled, and the twins laughed.

“No angle here, Mittens. We just want to get to know your friends better, especially Luz cause she’s human. It’s been a while since you were this happy and we wanted to do something nice. Honest!” Emira said and squeezed her sister’s shoulder gently.

That wasn't a complete lie. Amity was happier than they've ever seen her but they did have a angle.

Amity nodded slowly before looking back to Luz who was discussing with Willow where to keep the roses until school ended.

“I better get going to lunch and...thanks for being nice to my friends,” she murmured and walked back to Luz and Willow before they headed to the cafeteria.

Edric and Emira high-fived once they were gone and laughed.

“She looked ready to strangle us!”

“And her face-”

“Good job on the lying, Ed. I’m so proud of us! Now all we need to do is to get Luz alone after school. Mittens has training this afternoon with Lilith so it’s best we’re in view of her at least.”

“Wait…wasn’t it supposed to rain this afternoon? How are we going to get Luz alone, within range of Amity without being hit by the boiling rain?” he asked and Emira rubbed her chin thoughtfully before her face brightened.

“I know exactly what we should do!”

* * *

“Come on Luz. It’s just a little further!”

“Where are we going Emira? You kinda ambushed me...but I’m also filled with nervous excitement!” the Latina exclaimed.

“You don’t want me to ruin the surprise now do you, cutie?” Emira asked with a wink and Luz let out a nervous laugh before looking away so that Emira couldn't see her blush.

She had been so focused on avoiding eye contact with her that she hadn’t seen a branch in her path and tripped over it, nearly falling on her face in the process. Luz waited for the impact of the hard ground on her cheek but instead she felt warmth and the scent of jasmine.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she realized that Emira had caught her in her arms. 

“You okay?” Emira asked with a giggle, and Luz nodded quickly before standing up properly and, to Emira's delight, was a lovely shade of red.

“Good because we're hear! I like to call this place The Sanctuary. No teachers and no students ever come here because it’s rumoured to have a curse” -Luz gasped before hiding behind a tree and Emira laughed- “But that was a rumour Ed and I made up to keep people away. This area gets the best sun on warm days and it’s perfect to just…get away from the rest of the world.”

Luz took in the sight of the area and at that moment, the sun peeked from behind the clouds for a minute and light up everything in gold.

“ _Woah_ …it’s like those places in fairy stories that’s filled with magic,” Luz said in awe and Emira smiled.

“Well…the Boiling Isles is filled with magic so you’re not too far off. Come on, take a seat with me and just relax.”

“Are…are you sure? The boiling rain is supposed to hit any minute and shouldn’t we head for shelter?”

“It’s only been light showers today and they last five minutes, tops. We’ll be okay. Plus…Lilith will put up a force field in three…two…one-”

On cue, there was a burst of blue in the air and Luz jumped in surprise. She turned around and peeked behind the bushes to see Lilith and Amity in the centre. From the looks of it, Amity was nodding along to every word coming out of Lilith's mouth before she drew a circle and an abomination appeared. 

“Don’t worry. Amity’s training session is over and they’re just cooling down. Lilith just puts up a force field on days like this when it seems like it’ll rain,” Emira said and Luz nodded, her eyes glued to Amity and Lilith.

“Luz, they’re just doing some breathing exercises with an abomination. You’re not missing out on anything,” Emira chuckled and Luz blushed once more.

“Sorry. I got excited since Lilith’s in the Emperor’s Coven so I thought I could watch what she'd teach Amity but it’s okay,” she smiled before sitting down.

"Lilith usually leaves once Amity starts her breathing exercises so you will only be seeing Amity and an abomination. No Lilith today," Emira said.

She tilted her head back and bathed in the little amount of sun that was provided while Emira undid her plait and ran a hand through her hair. A couple seconds later, it began to rain and Luz watched the raindrops sizzle above them on the force field.

“Your hair’s really long Emira. It’s lovely,” Luz noticed and yawned, the sun making her feel lethargic.

“Thanks Luz. Have you ever thought of growing out your hair?”

“I got it cut a few months back because it's hard to maintain natural hair consistently but I’m learning. I’d like to have long hair like Azura one day and maybe dye it like Amity’s!”

Emira gave her a smile before looking over her shoulder and glancing at her sister. From what it looked like, Lilith and Amity were almost done with their breathing exercises and Lilith seemed to be in deep discussion with her.

“Hey Luz…how close are you and Amity? Just asking because you two seem to be getting along more.”

Luz thought for a moment before responding.

“After she patched things up with Willow, it’s been better. We talk more often, chat about Azura and she tells me bits of her life like how she was Grudgby Captain! So, to answer your question, I think we’re good friends!”

Emira internally groaned at Luz’s obliviousness but shrugged it off. For all she knew, Luz didn’t want to be in a relationship but that didn’t mean that her hopelessly romantic sister didn’t know that.

“That’s good to hear and I’m glad that it has been a little easier. So…now for the juicy stuff-”

She turned to look into Luz’s eyes and grinned.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” she asked, and Luz’s face immediately went red.

_“What?_ No! I mean…no particular interest in anyone right now…I mean there was this one prince who ended up being a puppet to this demon creature thing and _that_ didn’t plan out the way I expected,” she mumbled and Emira chuckled.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Luz. I just thought we’d do some bonding since Amity talks about you all the time and she never really spoke much about Boscha and Skara.”

“She talks about me?”

“Yeah! How amazing you are and how hard you’re working to becoming a witch,” Emira said, trying to be subtle but laying it on thick.

Emira stood up and stretched before looking at the sky, the rain stopping drop by drop.

“But Amity's _so_ cool too! She’s smart and-”

“Well, have you told her that?”

“I…no…no I haven’t.”

“Well you should! The next time you two talk, you should mention it. Some words of encouragement are good to hear from time to time!”

Luz smiled widely, stood up and hugged Emira.

“Thanks for everything Em. I know Amity and I got off on the wrong foot but it's really thanks to you and Edric. If we hadn't faced certain death that night in the library, I think it might've taken longer for us to be friends.”

Emira laughed loudly and for a moment didn't care if Amity spotted them. Luz was a strange human but she liked her and was happy that she could help...even if that help meant almost humiliating her sister with her diary entries when they first met.

“No problem, Luz. Now, I think we should get going before it starts raining again,” she said as she looked up at the dark clouds, "It looks like these clouds won't just last a couple minutes."

Luz grinned before grabbing Emira’s hand, her eyes sparkling.

“Race you back to school? Last one there is a student of Glandus High!”

They ran off laughing but in the distance, in the middle of the field, Amity glared at them before letting out a sigh. 

"Emira was just talking to Luz. Don't over think it," she mumbled to herself.

But she couldn't help it.

She had seen them hug and even though it was a quick one, Amity still felt her insides squeeze uncomfortably. She saw how Luz grabbed her sister's hand and she groaned.

_Calm down Amity. Your siblings are being nice and are getting to know your friends better. Ed and Em said they wouldn't manipulate Luz or do any funny business. Just breathe in...you are overthinking things and you just need to breathe-_

"They're just being nice people to your friends! Stop worrying about it!" she yelled, her emotions getting the better of her and some birds flew from the trees at the sound of her voice.

"Amity?" Lilith asked from behind her and she jumped before turning to face her mentor.

"Lilith! I thought you left! Sorry. Just some frustrations at school. Small things that don't need to be worried about," she said quickly and Lilith nodded.

"I forgot my bag here and I was going to let you wind down by yourself but...let's do one final breathing exercise together and then you can go home. It looks like you need it."

Amity bit her bottom lip in embarrassment and nodded before standing next to Lilith.

_Just breathe. Ed and Em are not up to anything weird. This is normal. This is fine._

But the sinking feeling in her stomach said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Firstly, thank you all so much for the lovely comments on chapter one! <3 They made this last week bearable as I had assignments due and I would just reread them to give me a push to finish my work so I could update as soon as possible!  
> Also damn updating in just a week? I'm one to usually go on month long hiatuses but after Agony of a Witch...my dudes...I needed to write happy stuff. 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day further and as always, if you liked reading this, leave a comment or a kudo! Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr to see my writing and rambles (you'll also get notifications from me about updates earlier so...if you're that obsessed with this fic then...you know what to do).
> 
> Stay safe and wear a mask!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo


	3. The Power of Illusion

Wednesday came and Edric and Emira decided to lay low that morning and not pester their sister to seem like they were keeping to their promise until lunch time came.

Willow, Gus and Luz were sitting at their regular table discussing their morning when they walked up to them.

“Hey guys, mind if we join you for lunch?” Emira asked brightly and Luz nodded, a smile on her face.

At the request, Willow and Gus stared at them in wonder.

It was one thing being friends with Amity, but it was a whole different situation being friends with the Blight twins. They were troublemakers but that didn’t stop them from being popular. Despite being stood up at Grom, they were regarded highly in the social hierarchy of Hexside but that didn’t stop them from hanging out with whoever they thought was cool. That got them a certain respect that Luz couldn’t pin down, but she was happy that they didn’t care about social status as much as Amity once did but then again, Amity mentioned that her parents were harder on her than her siblings.

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Gus said, excited that two people from the same track as him, wanted to join them for lunch.

They each took a seat beside Luz and faced Willow and Gus, Emira biting into an apple and Edric opening a container of some fancy looking pasta.

“I should’ve known the rest of the Blights would end up sitting at the losers table. What, you’re joining your sister by ruining your social status?” Boscha smirked as she walked past with her friends to their lunch table.

Luz was just about to defend her friends when Emira and Edric rolled their eyes before they both drew a large blue circle in the air. An illusion of a slither beast crashed into the cafeteria and headed towards Boscha’s table. Willow, Gus and Luz’s jaws dropped as Boscha let out a scream before running with her friends behind her.

Luz had never seen an illusion that powerful since the twins illusioned the gigantic Eda the day of Grom but the slither beast, unlike the gigantic Eda, was wriggling all over the cafeteria, hissing and screeching after Boscha.

“What is _that?!”_ she screamed, and Luz laughed as the illusion vanished just as Principle Bump came to investigate the cafeteria.

The table stifled their giggles and Boscha tried to explain the situation to no avail and Bump sighed before leading her out the cafeteria.

“Woah…you guys are so _cool,”_ Gus said, failing to hide his admiration and Luz didn’t blame him.

Edric and Emira were incredibly powerful when they made illusions together.

“Gus, fellow illusionist! And Willow, plant magic extraordinaire! I must admit…it’s nice that you and Amity are friends again,” Edric smiled and Willow beamed.

“Thank you…it’s all because of Luz really. We’ve heard stories from her about you two,” she said.

“Yeah, like the time you took down a slither beast! And the other time you-“

“-What are _you_ _two_ doing here?” Amity hissed and the twins turned around, plastering innocent grins on their faces.

“Mittens! We thought we’d join you and your friends for lunch!” Emira said, taking another bite of her apple.

“Yeah, we just want to get to know them better since you talk about Luz _all the time_ -” Edric began and Amity froze.

“Okay! Sure! Just…continue with what you were talking about!” she said quickly and went to sit next to Willow before realizing that both of her siblings were sitting next to Luz.

“Oh, the slither beast! Yeah, we used magic to restrain it, but it broke loose. Luz and Amity ended up saving us. It’s actually their win,” Emira said and she saw Amity's eyes widen in surprise at her compliment.

“Speaking of the slither beast, Luz have you learnt any new magic since?” Edric asked turning to look at her.

“Um…I haven’t learnt anything new in a while. It’s been pretty quiet around here,” Luz said, narrowing her eyes, as if expecting something to pop out and attack them.

“Oh, well since you haven’t done any training how about we show you some basic illusion magic after school? It’ll be fun!” Emira suggested.

“Yeah, nothing too difficult and illusions are so much fun once you get the hang of it!” Edric added on and Luz looked at them with stars in her eyes.

“Yes! That sounds great! Willow? Gus? Amity? You in?”

“Sorry Luz, but I have work to catch up on that I missed yesterday and I can’t risk falling behind now,” Gus said sadly, “Usually I’d get one of my illusions to catch up for me but I know we learnt some pretty complex spells yesterday and I’d feel better learning them myself.”

“Aw, no worries. We can totally hang out next time and rehash anything you missed,” Emira smiled and Gus looked like he was going to explode with happiness.

“Learn from you two? The strongest illusionists in the school? Yes!” Gus cheered.

“I’d love to observe,” Willow grinned and Luz looked over to Amity.

“Amity? You in?”

Amity sighed. She’d rather not have her siblings there with Luz and Willow, but Luz seemed so excited to learn new spells that she knew she’d be sad if she said no. And they also promised to stop teasing Luz so nothing embarrassing could happen.

“Sure.”

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by and the next thing Amity knew, they were in the forest just outside the Owl House. Luz was hyper, running all over the place and even though her behaviour was silly, Amity found it endearing.

“Okay Luz! Let’s begin with something small,” Emira said as she drew a blue circle with her finger and a giant butterfly appeared.

Willow gasped as it fluttered around her before drawing a green circle and a huge flower broke through the ground, the butterfly landing on it before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

“Nice flower Willow,” Amity said, impressed at how much Willow’s plant magic was improving day by day.

"Thanks Amity! I've been practising," Willow smiled.

“Yeah, that’s an awesome flower! Wait…can you make flower crowns?” Edric asked, and she drew a larger circle and flowers grew all around them before weaving themselves into neat crowns.

“Woah, these are so pretty Willow!” Luz gasped as she picked up one and placed it on her head.

“Definitely the more complex ones I’ve seen. I’d say you’re on the same level as my friends in the plant track who are two years ahead!” Emira said as she placed a flower crown on her head.

“Thank you!” Willow said, blushing under all the praise.

“Okay, back to the lesson, we’ve watched you draw your glyphs and we know we can’t teach you the way we’ve been taught so we’re going to try something new. We can’t tell exactly what our glyph is drawn out because that’s old magic and we don’t know how to make it appear, but we can show you the basics of illusion,” Edric explained.

As the lesson went on, Amity gradually began to relax more and more as she watched Luz learn. She had been so suspicious of her siblings that she forgot how helpful they could be with spells. After all, they were the ones to teach her fire magic.

The lesson ended a half an hour later and Luz looked at the twins nodding her head thoughtfully.

“Thanks for explaining the gist guys. I guess it can be frustrating to teach someone who’s human.”

“It’s not a problem Luz! It’s always a pleasure,” winked Emira and Amity felt her stomach squeeze in anxiety.

_Calm down. It's nothing. It's just Emira being Emira._

“Yeah, it must be frustrating for you since you have to learn the old way of magic but you’re getting better and that’s what matters. Have you ever tried to draw with your finger?” Edric asked.

“Yes, when I first came here and then Eda mentioned the whole ‘bile sack with magic attached to witch’s heart’s thing’ and that kind killed my chances.”

“Let me give you a perspective of how illusion magic is performed,” Edric said as he walked behind her.

“Luz, what do you want to see?” he asked, and she smiled widely.

“Ummm…I’d like to see…Azura the Good Witch!”

Amity laughed a little at Luz’s answer but could understand her excitement. She remembered when Emira and Edric told her they were going to choose the Illusionist track and how they pranked her with illusions when she was younger.

“Okay, now that I have an image of Azura in my mind, and I thank Mittens for owning the books because I wouldn’t have known what she looked like if she didn’t,” he chuckled and Amity rolled her eyes at him.

He extended his hand so that it was just past Luz’s body and lifted his index finger.

“Place your hand on top of mine,” Edric said softly, and Amity clenched her fists when she saw Luz giggle and place her hand on top of her brothers.

_It’s nothing Amity. It’s just an illusion lesson. But they're so close to each other!_

He drew a blue circle in the air, and Amity watched as Luz’s eyes brightened at the sight as Azura appeared.

Amity was impressed, Edric had gotten the witch’s details exactly like the illustrations but that didn't ease her worry.

“Woah! It’s really Azura!” she squealed, and the illusion smiled.

“Illusions can be hyper realistic depending on how well you know the subject matter,” Emira said and drew another circle and an illusion of Amity appeared, “For example we would tease Mittens all the time with an illusion of herself a couple years back.”

“Hey!” Amity yelled and Emira grinned as the Amity illusion did a twirl.

“Woah…she’s so real!” Luz exclaimed.

“It looks exactly like Amity right down to the earrings!” Willow marveled.

“Illusions can do whatever you tell them to do as well as how they act but once they are hit or tackled, they vanish. Go on Amity. You want to say something to Luz, right?” Edric smirked and Amity felt her stomach drop to her intestines.

The Amity illusion walked up to Luz and to Amity’s horror, she took Luz's hands in hers and looked deeply into the other girl’s eyes.

“Luz…look there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you-”

_“No!”_ Amity screamed and tackled the illusion to the ground, the illusion disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Woah, Amity! Are you okay?” Luz asked, kneeling down to help her up.

“I’m fine but you can’t just do that with illusions of me!” Amity said, red in the face, as she stood up and pointed at her siblings who were holding in their laughter.

“Mittens, you know it was all in good fun! We’re just teaching Luz,” Edric said but the sly smile he gave her was undeniable.

“But if you want to be a party pooper, then fine,” Emira said as she cast another illusion spell and an Emira illusion appeared.

“Yeah, Amity, we’re just trying to teach Luz over here the wonders of illusions,” the illusion giggled and wrapped an arm around Luz’s waist and pulled her close, _“Right,_ Luz?”

Luz was shocked to be in such close proximity of Emira, even if it was just an illusion, and her face grew hot, “Y-yeah! Wonders of illusion!”

Amity went red and the twins burst into laughter.

“That’s it! I’m leaving,” Amity growled and stormed off into the woods.

She could hear her siblings call out her name, but she wanted nothing to do with them. It’s like it didn’t matter what she did to calm herself down, they always managed to irritate her and the fact that they dragged Luz into it was enough to make her scream. She knew her crush was difficult to hide from her ever inquisitive siblings, but she just needed to get over it.

“Amity! Wait!”

The young witch turned around to see Luz run towards her before stopping to catch her breath.

“Wait…are you upset? Why did you leave like that?”

Amity took a breath and tried to calm down. She didn’t want to lash out at the oblivious human and drive a wedge between them. As much as she liked Luz, she liked that they were friends and the last thing she wanted was to get into a fight because of her stupid brother and sister.

With all the self-control she could muster she responded, “It’s…it’s nothing Luz. Ed and Em just know how to get under my skin that’s all.”

“But…but they weren’t doing anything wrong-?”

“You don’t get it Luz…they just do certain things that get on my nerves. Stupid sibling junk that you wouldn’t understand.”

“Like _what_ Amity? They were just teaching me illusions!” Luz said, irritation in her voice.

“You wouldn’t understand Luz-”

“Then help me understand it!”

“No! It’s stupid!”

Amity noticed that they were now yelling at each other, their voices echoing in the woods, but she didn’t care. How was the girl she had a heart-stopping crush on, unfazed by what Edric and Emira were doing?

“I’m not going to understand if you never explain!” Luz argued.

_“How_ can you not see what they’re clearly doing?”

“Doing what Amity?”

“ _Flirting with you_ , you idiot!”

Their conversation collapsed into silence and Amity felt her breath leave her body. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and Luz was frozen in shock. Amity felt her stomach clench and she cursed herself.

“Luz I-” she began before she was interrupted.

“Does…does that bother you, Amity?” Luz asked, her voice soft.

Amity blinked twice before looking at her with confusion and threw her hands up in the air.

“When my twin brother and sister flirt with you? Yes, it does!”

“But…but why?”

“Because they’re both intelligent, attractive and you clearly respond to their flirtatious actions!”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

When they were arguing, Amity could still imagine how Luz would respond but that sentence…it reeked of jealously and anger, and she couldn’t pinpoint what the Latina would say.

Would she accuse her of being jealous of her siblings? (Which she was). Would Luz ask her if she liked her? (Which would be a catastrophe because she wasn’t ready for that conversation). Or would Luz simply deny everything and tell her she was being ridiculous? (And she knew that it would hurt because Amity had seen how Luz would blush when Emira called her cutie or Edric winked at her).

Amity felt her heart sink and leaned against a tree for support, her breathing uneven. Instead of looking to the ground she bit her lip and waited for an answer.

Luz was quiet, seemingly absorbing Amity’s words, before looking into the witch’s golden eyes.

“Yeah, well…you’re their sister, Amity. You’re all those things too.”

Amity felt her anger dissipate the moment those words were out of her mouth.

_“What?”_ she said, her voice high-pitched.

“Think about it! You’re the star student of our class and one of Lilith’s protégées so you’ve already shown me that you are intelligent, you always look beautiful and well…you haven’t flirted with me but I’m sure you’d be good at it!”

Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Was she dreaming?

It felt like it. 

She pinched her arm discreetly and registered the pain that it was not a dream.

"I...Luz that's really sweet but that's not what I-"

"No buts! You are all those things! Smart and attractive and it's true!"

“You…you just called me _smart_ and _attractive-”_

Amity could tell her cheeks were on fire when she realised that Luz mentioned that she'd be good at flirting. She didn't even know how to flirt! How could Luz be making such statements? Did friends actually tell each other things like that? Was she implying that it was a genetic thing? That because her siblings were attractive, that she was attractive too?

For a second she wondered what actually went on in Luz's mind before Luz's voice broke her train of thought.

“Because you _are_ all those things! Sparkling gold eyes, the coolest hair, reader of the best witch book series ever and one of the top students with powerful abominations! You're amazing Amity...I can only imagine what it must be like with siblings like Ed and Em but _I_ think you're great. Now let’s get back to the others and finish off the lesson. I can't have you leaving feeling upset!” Luz laughed and linked arms with her before making their way back to their friends and her siblings.

Amity couldn't help but feel like her real message to Luz had been lost, the message that she actually was jealous about how easily her siblings got Luz flustered, but at that moment she didn't care. 

Luz Noceda thought she was beautiful and smart and that's all she needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been two weeks since the last update and I'm happy I can present chapter three to you! Not going to lie, this was definitely my favourite chapter to write so far. I adore characters flirting and knowing Edric and Emira, they would bump it up to a 10 to make Luz super flustered.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do have deadlines to meet over the next few weeks so updates might be slow for a while but I do thank you all for reading!
> 
> I also got accepted into a Lumity zine and I'm so excited to be working with some amazing people! If you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo and if you want, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @vamilla107 for more updates! If you want to commission me, then check out my ko-fi!
> 
> Stay safe and till next time!  
> xoxo  
> vanilla107

**Author's Note:**

> I keep falling into fandoms and I'm not mad about it at all.
> 
> I ended up binging The Owl House over the last week and let me just say it was the perfect thing for me now that She-Ra is done! Lumity is basically canon and I ADORE how chaotic Edric and Emira are. They are probably my favourite characters next to Amity, Eda and Luz. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it! If you want to follow me for rambles about my fanfiction or talk to me, hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr @vanilla107!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo


End file.
